1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photo-addressable display medium and a photo-addressable display device.
2. Related Art
As conventional photo-addressable display media and photo-addressable display devices, for example, there are photo-addressable display media formed by combining a photoconductive element that switches a functional element driven by an alternating electric field or alternating current, which results from stacking sequentially at least an electrode layer, a lower part charge generation layer, a charge transport layer and an upper part charge generation layer, with a functional element (a display element) on a substrate and photo-addressable display devices and the like.